


With you

by Killerwave9



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-05-16 19:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killerwave9/pseuds/Killerwave9





	1. Chapter 1

"Annnnd cut." Craig said turning off his video camera, Clyde rose out of the tub fake blood running down his face and staining his shirt. 

"Did we do good this time?" Clyde asked wiping the fake blood off of his lips.

" yes you did actually, we can finally wrap this up." Craig replied.

"So now all you have left to do is the edits and then we'll get to finally see it?" Token asked.

"Yep."

Clyde sighed "finally, I'll be honest this whole acting thing isn't really my favorite thing, I know what I don't want to be when I grow up, thanks for opening my eye's craig."

" whatever clyde."

The brunette gave both token and craig a smile before standing up.  
"Now since we're done can you guys leave so I can get cleaned up?"

"Sure, I need to get home and edit this anyways,no point in hanging around." Craig replied walking out of the restroom with token.

"You need a ride home?" Token asked while they were walking downstairs.

"Thanks for the offer but I think I'm gonna walk home."

"Suit yourself." Token replied walking over to his car.

Craig made his way down the side walk. He was quite exhausted the only thing he wanted to do when he got home was rest, but he also wanted to get done with his editing, him and his friends were working on this little film for months now and he was real excited to complete it. This would be his first film he actually made since he first got this camera. 

Craig has always love filming since he was a kid, it was always his passion, for as long as he could remember. He even hoped that one day he would be able to become a professional movie director, he had the talent and he surly did have the passion for it. His friends token and clyde once told him that they could see that in his future.  
And that was the type of motivation he needed to try harder.

When he got in his house the first person who greeted him was his little sister. She was going through he little goth faze with her friend karen. Her hair was dyed jet black with the tips painted a dark red , she had a black shirt with black jeans and black fish net fingerless gloves and a small silver necklace in the shape of a bat that Henrietta gave her.

"Oh so finally you decide to come home?" 

Craig didn't really answer her instead he flipped her off, she did the same.

"I'm going to my room so don't bother Me at all." He said walking upstairs

"Make sure you lock the door, don't want mom and dad walking in on you!"

"Shut up!" Craig yelled out

He walked into his room closing the door behind him before making his way to his computer so he could get started editing his movie.

___________________________  
The next day at school craig sat at his desk. His head resting on his hand, he was trying to stay awake but his attempts to keep his eyes open were failing badly.

It wasn't until he heard a loud thud on his desk causing causing him to jerk back startled. 

"Someone's tired." Clyde spoke sitting down in the desk in front of him.

It took a few seconds for craig to calm down and realize the situation. Clyde dropped the books on Craig's desk to try and scare him on purpose.

"Did I scare ya?" Clyde asked removing his things off of Craig's desk

Craig was completely pissed at Clyde for doing that but he wasn't gonna show it instead he did what he did with everyone else. He just simply flipped him off.  
Clyde didn't think much of it though.

"So what's got you all tired, i mean no offense dude but you look like a fucking zombie."

Craig yawned "I was up all night working on the movie."

"Damn, all night? Did you sleep at all?!"

Craig shook his head "nope."

" you should of done that like over the weekend instead of on a school night that would of been better."

"Yeah, yeah." Craig answered

"You better hope you can stay awake during class."

"I'm not worried, besides I already have an A in this class, what's one bad grade?"

"See that's how people fail they see themselves already passing but as soon as they stop trying their grades start slacking and before you know it you're begging the teacher for make up work to keep you from repeating the grade."

"It's just one assignment clyde."

"That's what they all say." Clyde replied.

Craig rolled his eyes slowly drifting back into sleep.

During lunch craig had gotten his tray and sat by his friends at his regular table. Craig never actually ate his food, he'd take at least three to four bites before giving the rest of his food to clyde.

He was zoning in and out of the conversation Clyde and token were having but mostly he was just in his own little world.   
"So craig?" Token said

"Yeah?"

"How's the movie coming along?"

"Oh it's um, it's good."

"When can we actually be able to watch it?" He asked

"I'll try to get it done by friday,  maybe you can come over Saturday."

"Alright." Token said before taking a bite out of his chicken sandwich.

Craig went back into his own little world his eyes unconsciously scanning through the sea of students in the cafeteria.

Eventually his eyes stopped on one person in particular. It was a boy sitting by himself, it was weird craig knew all the kids in his school but he never saw this kid before, was he new?

Craig sat zoned in on the blond boy he wondered why the boy was sitting by himself but the more he stared the more he realized why the boy was such a loner he noticed the random ticks the blond let out and the very noticeable twitching, not only that but the boy was a mess his hair was all over the place and he missed some of the buttons on his shirt.

It was safe to say that the boy was a loner for a reason. 

"Dude who are you staring at?" Clyde said.

Craig looked at him before looking back over at the blond.

"I'm trying to figure out who that is." Craig said 

Clyde scooted closer to him trying to see who exactly he was talking about.

"You're talking about tweek?"clyde asked

"Tweek?"

"Yeah dude."   
The name kind of sounded familiar to craig but he couldn't for the life of him remember where he heard it.

"Is he new or something?" 

"I guess you can say that." Token said "I mean he was here during fourth grade but then moved, I think he came back like last month."

'Fourth grade?' Craig thought to himself, that's why that name sounded so familiar to him.   
And. Of course it was so easy to forget who tweek was he left during the fourth grade.  
" does he take any classes with us?"

"Yeah dude, he's in our first period class."

"Seriously?" Craig asked shocked

"How come I've never seen or heard his name being called?" He asked clyde

"Maybe because you're off in your own little world most of the time." clyde replied before taking a bite out of his food.  
Craig sat there a few more minutes now observing the teen.

there was something about this boy that craig couldn't quite put his finger on,but craig knew he needed to stop looking at him before he looks up and catch him staring. Craig didn't want to seem like a creep or anything. Besides he's far from being a creep.

After that encounter craig started to see tweek more often. It was weired because one day he didn't know this boy even existed and now it felt as if this boy was everywhere around every corner. A person who once blended into the background so well was Now everywhere.or maybe craig was just reading to much into it.

And soon craig had managed to forget about tweek all together. He didn't see the kid anymore although he knew tweek was always there he managed to actually keep tweek in the background. The blond wasn't his top concern anymore.

Or so he thought.

Craig was in the restroom stall one day. And he could hear the door open and someone stepping in he could hear grunts coming from the person who stepped in and he automatically knew who it was coming from.  
Craig flushed the toilet before stepping out of the stall.he noticed tweek slightly move his head trying to see who just stepped out of the stall but it was obvious that he was trying to avoid any kind of eye contact.   
Craig walked over to the sink beginning to wash his hands watching tweek out of the corner of his eyesm he noticed tweek quickly grabbing his things and darting out of the restroom at top speed.

Craig didn't really think much of it, this was probably normal for the kid who always acted weird. Once done craig made his way out of the restroom and made his way to his first period class. 

He saw tweek sitting down with a notebook it looked as though he could of been drawing something but craig wasn't able to actually get a good look at it.

After school craig and his gang decided to hang out at the coffee shop.  
Craig's never been there but clyde and token loved to actually hang out there from time to time.  
Stepping into the shop craig went to take a seat while clyde and token both went to order themselves a cup of coffee from the lady at the counter.  
After the two got their coffee they made their way over to the seats craig picked out.

"I don't see why you didn't want to get any coffee here it's really addicting."

"Not really a coffee person clyde." Craig replied "never was and never will be."

"It should be something you like since you're basically always up working on shit,this is made for someone like you."

"Shut up and drink your coffee clyde." Criag replied.

Craig heard the bell from the entrance. Ringing and automatically he looked to see who had entered to his surprise it was tweek. Craig watched as the boy walked behind the counter.

'He works here?' Craig thought to himself,but then he realized where he was. This place was called tweaks coffee for a reason. This must of been  
His families shop.  
He watched as he walked over to the woman working at the counter, the two exchange words and the woman took off her apron before handing it to tweek.

Craig noticed there was a change in this boys demeanor when speaking to customers, he wasnt as twitchy he barely even had his random high pitch squeaks that Craig heard during class which Craig found to be a bit amusing at times and for some reason a little cute. 

'Cute?' Craig thought to himself.  
Why the hell did he find that cute? What the hell? 

No it wasn't cute it was just interesting, cause finding something or someone to be cute was just to gay. Besides the only thing he would even ever call cute is his pet guinea pig stripe.

The next day at school while craig was making his way to class he decided he needed to make a pit stop at his locker and get a few books for his class. He opened his locker getting his books out for his first two classes which was history and math.  
Just like any other normal individual Craig hated math, but history wasn't as bad learning about certain parts of history was interesting to him,but it wasn't fascinating.

"Gah!" Craig heard someone yell right beside him startling him for a moment. He turned to look at the source of the noise and lo and behold it was none other than tweek making the noise.  
The blond was struggling with his locker he let out little groans of frustration every now and again whenever he attempted to open it.

"Do you need any help?" Craig asked, Tweek looked at him,his eyes widdened as if he just seen a ghost or was just threatened.

"Wh-oh um no I'm jus-" without letting tweek finish craig walked over laying his hand on tweeks locker.

"Combination?" He asked.

"Um erm,it's 12 34 10." He replied Craig put in the combination opening the locker with ease.he turned to look at tweek who was still standing behind him.

"There you go." He said going back to his locker. 

"T-thanks." Tweek said hurriedly getting his things out.

Craig got the rest of his things before closing his own locker making his way to class.he spotted clyde leaning back in his seat eating from a bag of Cheetos.

"Why is it that whenever I see you you're always eating something?"

Clyde shrugged tossing a few more Cheetos in his mouth "I'm human craig and us humans get our energy from food, unlike certain people I know who barely eats."

Craig sat his books down on his desk behind clyde. "I do eat Dumbass, I just don't really eat the shit they serve here as food."

"Well if you don't like the food here you could always bring your own lunch."

"Then I wouldn't be able to give your greedy as some of my portion."

Clyde chuckled "I can always get something from token, he's generous with his food." He balled the now empty bag of Cheetos up tossing it into the trash bin in the corner of the room.

"And speak of the devil." Clyde said looking over at token who had just entered the class room 

"Hey token." Clyde said

"Hey clyde, What you two over here talking about?"

"Oh nothing really,craig was just complimenting me on my eating habits." He started licking the cheeto dust off of his fingers.

"Wow didn't know craig tucker gave out complements,you must be feeling rather generous today." Token joked.

Craig rolled his eyes deciding not to say anything at all.

***  
It was a cold walk home from school, craig on days like this Craig wished that he had his own car to drive, his parent's car would of been fine too but since his dad decided to straight up crash the car and ruin his only good means of transportation he was stuck walking home. He wasnt able to hitch a ride with any of his friends either since clyde didn't have a car and token was staying behind at school to take clyde home after football practice,and craig definitely didn't feel like waiting for the damn thing to be over to get a ride home he had things to do.

He popped in his headphones listening to music, listening to music made the walk seem a lot less boring and always made the walk home seem quicker or at least less lonely  
Before he even realized he was shaking his head to the rhythm and as soon as  the chorus started he couldn't help but sing along

"I said, hey girl, hey girl  
I'd like to stay here for a while  
Just you and I  
Far from the places we can't get away from  
She said, hey boy, hey boy  
I like your style  
I'll let you play me for a while  
Play me 'till the sun rises  
Play me like a violin"

He made his way twords tweaks coffee and saw a middle aged man sweeping the entrance. It was already apparent that the man worked there since he was in uniform.

The man looked up at craig giving the raven a big toothless smile before waving at craig And gesturing for him to come over. And craig to his annoyance did so.  
He removed his earphones getting ready to listen to whatever this man had to say.

"Wow Craig.." He spoke examining the boy up and down

"My have you grown."

Craig stood there confused,why was This man adressing him like they were long time friends?

"Boy I tell ya,if it wasn't for that hat you had since elementary I wouldn't be able to recognize you."

"You're mr.tweak right?" Craig asked

"Yes I see you remember me."

'Not really.' Craig thought too himself

"Say how's your father been?"

"Uh...he's been good I guess."

"That's great. Haven't spoken to him since the day we moved away, so how's school been treating ya'?"

This was now starting to feel like it was gonna go on forever a man that craig barely remembers is now asking him a thousand and one questions and all he wants to do is just go home.

"It's alright."

"You getting good grades?"

"Uh,yeah."

"That's good."he leaned forward resting his chin on top of the broom.

"Tweeks grades could be a little better he's been doing horribly in school since we left, but I know it's probably because of the constant moving I know how much of a toll that can take on a child,but hey when you're constantly trying to find a good place to sale coffee well..." He stopped mid sentence his gaze wondering to the ground beneath him.

"You wouldn't mind being tweeks tutor from time to time right?"

"It depends,what subjects does he need help in?"  Craig asked immediately regretting the question that just left his lips.

"Well I know he's failing in his chemistry class and also history and math."

"I uh guess I can help with those." He answered now mentally punching himself, the last thing he wanted to do was help someone In their studies.  
He already has enough things on his hands to being with.

"That is if he wants help though." Craig quickly said.

"Thank you craig I'll let him know that, oh would you like me to fix you some coffee? It's on the house."

"No thanks I'm alright,I should get going anyways."

"Suit yourself, and tell your father I said hi and that he should visit whenever he had the chance."

"Will do." Craig quickly replied walking away as fast as he could popping his earphones back In his ears,hopping mr.tweak didn't have anything else to say."

***

Craig stepped into his house, no one was to be seen,although he knew that someone was home since there was random footsteps upstairs.he closed and locked the front door before making his way up to his room.

He spotted his sister tricia sitting at the desk where his guinea pigs cage sat up on. He cleared his throat gaining her attention.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm Watching stripe."

"Why?"  
She quickly stood up "I'm not touching him or anything I just wanted to see him."

"Can you get out now."

"Why?"

"Why? Because stupid,this is my room and I would love it if you get out."

"Fine whatever, dick." She raised her  middle finger walking out of the room.

Craig closed the door as soon as she left. But after a good 3 seconds there was a knock on the door. Craig growled before cracking the door open seeing his sister standing on the other side with her arm's crossed.

"What?" 

"I forgot to tell you dad said to shovel the driveway."

"What the hell for? It's not like they have the fucking car or anything."

"They got another dumbass and They got it today, that's why he said he wants it cleared before he gets here."

"But it'll be dark soon."

"Well I suggest you hurry up and get a move on I know how scared you are of manbearpig hoping out and attacking you in the darkness,I'll let you know that if you did get snatched by a stupid monster you won't be missed or anything,but I guess I'll be nice enough to take care of your guinea pig for you."

"Gee thanks."Craig answerd She gave him a half smile before walking away

"And even if a monster decided to take you there's a good possibility that they'll bring you back because they'll find you too annoying!" She yelled out walking down the stairs.  
"Thanks that's reassuring." He yelled back before slamming the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Craig was just finishing up with the driveway when his parents pulled up. it was now dark out Craig has been shoveling for at least two hours.  
He moved out of the way providing space for his father to drive into the garage.he put the shovel down near the front door.

"Craig sweetie." His mother yelled peaking out from the garage.

"Yeah?"

"Come help me get some of the groceries out of the car please."

"Sure thing."

He walked over grabbing some of the bags and entered the house to put them in the kitchen. His mom and dad came in a few seconds later with some bags of their own.

"Thanks son." She smiled laying her bags on the counter top.

"Yep." He said walking out.

"Oh yeah before I forget." Craig said turning back around to face his dad

"Mr. tweak spoke to me today."

Mr.tucker leaned his back against the fridge "really,and what did he say?"

"Something about going to visit him sometimes at the shop."

Mr.tucker chuckled "he's still running that coffee business?" He sighed "I'll visit him whenever I get the chance to then."

****  
The next day at school craig spotted tweek at his locker he didn't struggle to get it open this time, or maybe he was struggling to open it before Craig Even came. It didn't matter though.

"Finally got your locker open I see." Craig said now putting the combination in his own locker.  
Tweek gave him a quick glance before looking back at his locker and getting his things out.Craig remembered the encounter he had with the blondes dad,he remembered the man asking craig to help tutor tweek,he also remembered that mr.tweak said that he would talk to tweek about it.  
So now Craig was wondering if he did,

"Uh your dad spoke to me yesterday." Craig announced, tweek froze when he heard that.

"He said something about you needing a tutor..."

Tweek closed his locker door still refusing to make any eye contact"Yeah,I-I know, he told me." He answered sounding annoyed that Craig would even bring it up, he bent down to pick up his books before getting back up and finally facing craig.

"I a-already spoke to him about it,I don't need a tutor I'm fine with the grades I have." He quickly turned his heels making his way down the hallway.

"Oh kay" craig said to himself closing his own locker and picking up his books.

He made it halfway down the hall until he spotted tweek again this time he was speaking to kyle.  
Tweek looked uneasy speaking to kyle but that's probably just how he looks when anyone speaks to him.  
But then again it's kyle, the redhead is probably asking him to do something dangerous with him and stans gang, and if that's the case craig couldn't blame him for being so nervous those four boys love to bring other people into their dumb schemes and use the poor bastard as a scapegoat while they got away Scot free.  
He noticed tweeks fast nods towards kyle agreeing to whatever they were talking about, and the two walked away together.

He didn't think much about it though instead he just made his way to class.  
His buddies were already at their desk talking, well clyde was doing most of the talking and token was doing most of the listening.  
Craig sat down in his desk and decided to listen in on the conversation but as soon as the name bebe exited the brunettes lips he stopped listening.  
A few minutes after class started the principal chimed in on the loud speaker telling all the kids that they needed to go to the gym for some dumb morning announcement ,and in the blink of an eye everyone was already piled out the door.  
Craig was the last one out of the door and so was Clyde and token because clyde always wanted the group to sit together even though waiting on Craig always meant they had to get shitty seats.

The three made their way down the bustling hallway there were kids at their lockers and kids jumping around and kids pushing and shoving others out of their way because they wanted to get the best seats.

Eventually the three made it to the gym which was full of kids and there was kids still flooding in.  
Craig and his friends stood still for a few seconds looking for seats.

"Oooh!" Clyde yelled out gripping craig on his shoulder and bouncing up and down.  
"Right there." He pointed upward to a vacant spot right at the top of the bleachers.  
Clyde always liked sitting at the top of the bleachers he hated sitting up front or in the center.  
There was only one problem though the vacant seats were right next to one person.  
Tweek.

Craig didn't really want to sit by him, it wasn't because craig hated him or anything, but he felt as if tweek didn't want to be around him, and it doesn't take much for craig to understand that someone didn't want him near them. For instance the time they were in the bathroom and tweek practically ran out of the bathroom or just today when craig was talking about tutoring him and tweek sounded annoyed that the raven even brought that suggestion up.

"Come on craig before someone takes our seat!" Clyde yelled out.

Craig Much to his dismay and discomfort obliged.the three made their way up the stairs and made there way twords tweek,since craig was the first one to walk up there He was the one to sit next to tweek clyde sat in the middle while token sat next to Clyde.  
Craig slyly glanced over at tweek to see if the blonde would be angry or annoyed that he was sitting near him.  
But tweek didn't seem to notice him at all. He was to busy staring at his coffee thermos to even notice that there was footsteps approaching him.  
Eventually kids started to settle down as the principal came in starting off the announcements, craig wasn't paying attention and even if he was paying attention he wouldn't be able to understand what was said since every five seconds there were noises coming from the blond beside him  
Not that it bothered craig,it was really quite entertaining to him.and besides if he was missing anything that the principal was talking about he could always ask clyde about it or token.  
In fact craig took this opportunity to examine tweek up close.  
He noticed a small silver bracelet on tweeks left wrist it was one of those bracelets with a half a heart that someone else had the other  heart to go with it he notice tweek fiddle with  
It to keep himself calm.  
As soon as it was over tweek let out a small sigh in relief being happy that this was over.

Craig,token and clyde made their way out of the gym together walking down the hall back to their class.

"Hey, stan wanted to know if any of you wanna go play some basketball after school." Clyde asked

Craig rolled his eyes. "I think I'll pass."

"Oh come on craig." Clyde scoffed "I already told them I'll go I need some partners."

"You got token, that is if he says yes."

Clyde glanced over to token.

"You're comming right token?"

"Sure, I'm not busy today anyways."

Clyde turned back to Craig.

"Tokens going so why not you?"

"Because I don't want to."

"Oh come on craig, for once can you not be a party pooper and come along?" Clyde walked in front of craig causing him to stop in his tracks.

Clyde pouted at craig trying his best to look as kid like as possible. "Please."

"Clyde stop that, you look like a fucking idiot."

"I'll stop if you agree to join." Clyde said poking his bottom lip out further.

Craig glanced at token as if mentally telling token to tell clyde to stop bugging him. But token didn't understand or maybe he just didn't really care.

"Alright fine." Craig said in defeat.

"Yes!" Clyde yelled out pumping his fist into the air.  
"Once again clyde gets what he wants."

Craig shook his head. "Yeah,yeah." He pushed craig out of his way making  
His way back to class.

****  
When token pulled up to the basketball court after school the three boys noticed that stan and his gang were already playing along with butters. And off to the side was tweek sitting on the bleachers  watching them from the seats, token was the first one out of the car followed by Craig then token.

"Hey!" Clyde yelled at the guys

"Are we playing or what.?"

"Yeah" stan said bouncing the basketball "looks like you guys are short a player...hey butters wanna join Their group for a while?"

"Gee uh sure stan." Butters answered.

"You better be good at this." Clyde said.

"Please clyde I've seen butters play, he plays better than you." Token said

Clyde scoffed "dude rude."

Token laughed.  
The boys started playing the game  Craig's team was winning mostly because butters and sometimes token.  
Clyde had gotten some shots in but whenever he did he would get a little to cocky and carried away.  
Craig on the other hand barely played he got a few shots in before leaving the game. No one actually noticed him leaving the game though.  
He made his way over to the Bleachers where tweek was sitting. He didn't sit close to him probably a few feet away, he pulled out his phone.

"Aren't you supposed to be playing?" He heard tweek asked

He turned to aknowledge him.  
"I'm done, but if you want you can take my spot."

"Uh n-no thanks."

Craig turned off his phone and turned back to tweek.

"Why aren't you playing anyways?"

"I'm not that good actually."

Craig shrugged "So Clyde isn't that good either but at least he still tries."

"I just think it's better to watch."

"Have you ever actually played basketball?"

"Yes, well not in a while, my dad actually made me play basketball in middle school, I didn't really like it though,and I guess that sort of took my interst away from playing.

"Hey tweek!" Clyde ran over

"Hey butters is leaving and were going to be short a player so you wanna fill in?"

"Ngh-no thanks."

"Come on dude we need a fourth player."

"You guys were already playing with three since I sat down clyde." Craig replied "besides tweek said he didn't want to play."

Clyde growned "fine,maybe we can do a three on three then,I just hope i dont get stuck with cartman."

He walked away from the two.

"T-thanks craig."

"Don't mention it, hell if I hadn't stepped in he'd kept asking till you said yes."

It was now late and craig,Token and clyde piled back into the car craig sat in the back because clyde wanted to play some music on the aux cord.

Sickkick's Casanova started playing and token shook his head because ever since he introduced the song to Clyde that's been the only song he played,

"Ooo I love control  
Bitch I'm a tsunami, Imma be your Casanova  
Yeah you know you want it, 100 grand for a show  
Pay me all my money cuz I'm S!CK to my soul. Come on token sing along!"  
Clyde said dancing token shook his head.

"Come on, Imma be your Casanova  
Yeah you know you want it, 100 grand for a show  
Pay me all my money cuz I'm S!CK to my soul  
Ooo I love control"

Token sighed giving in

"Imma do my bidness, bring the bitches when it's over  
S!CK droppin' notes, antidotes in October  
We way over limit uh uh we way overload  
Molly and codeine we gon' blow supernovas"

"Yeah!" Clyde started dancing in his seat.

"You really are something else clyde." Token said.

The first stop was Craig's and he got out.

"See you later craig!" Clyde yelled from the window."

Craig waved back at him not looking at him while doing so.  
He opened the door to his home and Stepped inside he made his way upstairs to his bedroom.

"Hey stripe." He said dropping his backpack on the floor and before walking to his guinea pigs cage.

"How you been holding up today?"

Little chirps could be heard from stripe.

"Yeah same." Craig answered like he knew what he just said.

"See this is why you have little to no friends big bro." A voice rung out behind him. He turned to see his sister now standing in his room.

"Who told you to come in here?"

"Nobody your door is wide open."

"Just because I have my door open doesn't mean that it's an open invitation for you to come in and invade my room."

"Don't you wanna see your little sister?"

"No actually."

"Alright fine I'll leave you alone."

"Thank you."

She exited the room and after Craig was finished attending to stripe he went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

It was 9:30 am on a Sunday and craig was still asleep the only reason he woke up was because there was a knock at his bedroom door.he opened his eye's to see his little sister at the door.

"What do you want?" He groaned.

"I'm heading over to karens today." 

"And you're telling me this because?"

"Because if mom and dad ask You can tell them."

He stretched before sitting up in his bed. "Why can't you tell them?"

"Because mom and dad aren't here at the moment and I did try calling but for some reason they never answer the phone."

"Alright fine, I'll let them know that you're gone."

"Thanks, see I knew you were good for something."she smiled flipping him off and exited the room.Craig groaned and he laid back in his bed staring up at his ceiling, today wasn't really going to be a really eventful day for craig since him and his friends didn't really plan on doing any kind of activity today, so Craig was to just stay at home and play video games which he didn't really seem to Mind.

Craig loved day's like this where he could stay at home watching re-runs of old tv shows eating snacks from the kitchen and not having to be bothered by his dad telling him to do some random chore or having his sister randomly invade his room.  
Instead he had the house all to himself for the day and that was all he actually wanted.

******  
"Craig." He heard a voice

"Craig wake up boy." The voice said craig opened his eyes seeing that he had fell asleep on the couch. He looked at his father towering over him.

"What time is it?" He asked moving the bowl of popcorn off his lap and onto the table beside him.

"It's 3:00, where's your sister?"

"She went over to Karen's house."

"You've been watching tv and eating junk food all day?"Thomas picked up the remote and turned the tv off.

"Look at this mess potato chip bags, empty soda cans clean this up."

"I will." 

Thomas shook his head. "I swear you have too much time on your hands, you need a job maybe then you can pay for the junk food that you eat instead of eating my money away."

"Yeah yeah."

"Have you been looking for one anyways?"

"Of course I have."

"You need to look harder, as a matter of fact how about you go down to tweaks coffee and ask richard if he's hiring. I know it's a family business but I'm pretty sure he could make an exception."

"Fine I'll ask them if their hiring since it means so much to you."

He got up off the couch and began to clean up the mess he made when he decided to hang out downstairs.

Later that night around midnight craig was upstairs in his room he heard the sound of the front door opening from downstairs and decided to go check it out. He stood at the top of the stairs and glanced down to see his sister attempting to quietly close the door.

"What are you doing?" He spoke earning a gasp from her and a little jump before she turned around and sighed in relief.

"Jesus you scared me."

"Why are you coming home so late?"

"Uh why the hell do you care?" 

He started to make his way down the stairs.

"I care because I'm your big brother and even though I hate you I need to make sure you're safe."

"I was at my friends house like I told you this morning."

"Right, can I ask you something...why do you smell like you've been smoking weed."

"I d-don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh really well maybe my nose isn't working I can just go ask mom and dad if they can smell it too."

"No! Ugh gosh I've been smoking weed okay."

"With who?"

"Karen,she found it in her brothers room and we decided to smoke some,we didn't take a whole lot because she didn't want him finding out."

He looked down and noticed that she was holding something.

"What's in your hand?"

"What do you think? Karen gave Me a bag to take home."

He held out his hand to her  
"Give it to me."

"Why?"

"Give it."

"You're just trying to take it to have for yourself."

"I'll give you to the count of five. One.....two....three."

She sighed handing the bag over to him.

"Good, now I suggest you try and get that smell out before mom and dad  
Notice."

"God you're such a pain craig."she said stomping up the stairs.

"Careful don't want to wake mom and dad up do you?"She flipped him off and walked to her room.  
Craig made his way back to his room putting the bag of weed into his backpack and laying back in his bed.

***  
The next day at school craig spotted Kenny hanging around butters he made his way to the boy.

"Hey Kenny."

"Craig? Damn I must be in the twilight zone,craig tucker is speaking with me."

"Shut up idiot and come follow me I need to ask you something."

"You can ask me here."

"No actually I can't."

"Alright,alright I'll follow."

They both made their way into the school bathroom.

"You know there's only two reasons someone would ask me to come to the bathroom with them,One of the main reasons is to ask about buying some weed."

"I don't want to buy weed from you idiot." He dug into his backpack pulling out the bag his sister tricia gave him.

"I'm actually returning it."

"Dude!" Kenny snatched it out of his hand.

"Where the fuck did you get this?"

"My sister tricia got it from your sister."

"I advise you to find a better hiding place for that because if I find out she got it from your house I'm kicking your ass."

"Jesus dude you act like I gave her some cocaine it was just some harmless fucking weed."

"I'm just gonna say it one more time, hide your shit."

He tossed his backpack strap across his shoulder before walking out of the restroom and to his locker.

***  
Token had dropped him off at home that day. His sister didn't speak with him at all because she was still upset about her brother taking her weed she had gotten from her bestfriend.  
Craig sat in his room that night,it was  around eleven o'clock and he wasn't sleepy he laid down closing his eyes hoping that he could just fall asleep but sleep wasn't coming anytime soon. He sat up in his bed now annoyed over staying awake for so long. 

He decided to go for a walk something he always did when he couldn't sleep, he found that a nice long relaxing walk always helped him get to sleep.he put on his shoes and his chullo hat along with his blue jacked he decided not to change out of his red racer pajama pants because they were to comfortable.   
He made his way downstairs grabbing he house key from the key rack at the front door and headed out. He locked the door behind him. And walked off the porch.

It was nice and quiet out not a single soul walking around just craig and that's just the way he liked it. Walks like this always helped craig clear his mind and occasionally helped him with ideas.

He turned on his phone putting on some music and putting the ear buds into his ear and began kicking at a small rock on the sidewalk.

"Craig?" He heard someone say, he turned around to see tweek standing directly under a streetlight the blond had on some olive green sweat pants and a green sweatshirt to match along with some black house slippers.  
"What are you doing out so late?"

"I'm taking a walk."

"This late!?"

"Yeah."

"But don't you think that's kinda dangerous?"

Craig rolled his eyes turning back around to continue walking

"I'm eighteen I'm pretty sure no random guy wants to put my grown ass into his car."

Tweek sped up now following the raven.

"Besides I've been doing this since I was a kid, walking around the neighborhood since i was twelve or something."

"And you never once thought about someone randomly kidnapping you?"

"No"

"So you were never afraid of the fact that someone could of easily taken you?"

"If I was afraid to get kidnapped then I wouldn't of tried walking when I was a kid,besides it's south park, who the hell would want to come down to this god forsaken town just to get a kid,hell half of us are trying to leave here."

"I was almost kidnapped here before."tweek replied staring at the ground.

Craig looked over in disbelief in what he had just heard.

"Seriously?"

Tweek nodded. "But they caught the guy before he was able to actually take me."

Craig fell silent,he didn't have anything else to say and he didn't wanna say anything that may come off as seeming insensitive,he quickly looked around thinking about how he could change this now awkward subject.

He spotted the basketball court and quickly made his way over with tweek trailing behind. He picked up a basketball that was resting near the fence he started to bounce the ball, he ran up to the basketball goal and made a dunk. He hung onto the rim for a few seconds before dropping down and picking up the ball again.  
He started bouncing the ball again walking over to tweek who had decided to lean against the fence.

"So how many times did you guys actually move before you decided to come back here to south park?"

"Ngh-about 6 times, dad was always trying to relocate."

"That's alot of moves."

"Y-yeah well we kept moving because there was always this new harbucks and they always ended up getting in the way of his business and making him lose customers , it was actually hard for me to even make friends with the constant moving."

"Did you make any friends?"

"Well I did end up making one friend in the tenth grade, his name was zac he was the only nice person I think I actually encountered, we dated for a while but broke up in like the beginning of eleventh grade."

"Why'd you guy's break up?"

"I told him that I wasn't really feeling the relationship, I wasn't happy,it Wasn't that he was a bad guy or anything,he was a great guy.  
I just didn't feel happy to be in it, he understood and we're still friends but that's all."

"Well I hope your friend zac can find happiness and peace with someone else." Craig said bouncing the basketball and running back to the net to perform another dunk.

He Grabbed the ball once more walking back over to tweek who was now playing with his little bracelet again.

"Hey didn't you say that you played basket ball?" Crag asked holding the basketball on his hip.

"Ngh-yeah in middle school why?"

Craig smiled at him before tossing the ball at him. Tweek caught it right away.

"Why don't you show me some of your moves?"

"What?" Tweek asked as if he didn't hear the question correctly the first time.

"Play ball come on."

"Craig,I told you I don't play anymore, besides I don't want to." He tossed the ball back to craig who just started bouncing it again.

"Oh I get it."

"Get what?"

"You don't want to do it because you're afraid that I'll beat you."

"Ngh-that's not it."

"Oh yes it is you're afraid that I'm better than you and I'll end up beating you at the game."

"Am not."tweek retorted.  
"Well then" he said tossing the ball back to tweek.

"Show me your moves."

Tweek started dribbling the ball making his way on the court.craig came right behind.

They started the game Craig watched examining the blonds moves trying to predict where he would go so he could block it, he tried getting the ball but tweek faked him out and craig ended up tripping while tweek was able to make a shot.

Tweek grabbed the ball walking over to craig who was still on the ground.

"Are you satisfied now?" Tweek said holding his hand out for craig to grab it.  
Craig chuckled grabbing onto tweeks hand and pulling him down with him.  
He heard a small squeak as tweek fell down.

"You jerk what was that for!?"

"For tripping me."

"It's not my fault you have two left feet!"

Craig laughed at him and laid down with his hands behind his head looking up at the stars, tweek copied laying the ball on the ground and resting his head on top of it.

"It's amazing isn't it?" Craig asked

"The sky?"

"Space,you ever just stop and think about how big it is and how little we are,compared to space we're not much bigger than an ant, and to think that there Are hundreds of thousand other planets out there some of which can hold life just like our little planet here, and it's somewhat mind boggling to know so much about it..."

There was a short silence before tweek started to laugh.

"Tweek? You alright."

"Yeah I just....I forgot how much of a space geek you were."

"Space geek."

"Yeah." Tweek laid back down staring back up at the stars.

"I remember the days back in fourth grade where we would lay on a little blanket outside on your lawn almost like what we're doing now, and you'd point to every star you knew and just tell me the names of them or you would talk about your obsession of wanting to be an astronaut and finally getting the chance to explore it all."

"I don't remember any of that."

"You don't but I do."

Craig looked over to tweek who was still staring up at the night sky, tweek looked so calm there was no visible ticks or anything he seemed normal.

"You might not remember that, but do you remember the time we fought in the fourth grade?"

"We fought?"

Tweek nodded." Yeah I think it was about some fake shit stan and his friends made up."

"Oh yeah I remembered that I remember stan telling me at the end of all of it that they just wanted to see someone fight, and that was one of my reasons why I decided I hated stan and his stupid friends."

"Well they seem okay now." Tweek sat back up putting the basketball back onto his lap.

"I mean stan Kyle and kenny seem okay, cartman is still an ass most of the time."

"Yeah I don't think that's ever gonna change."

Tweek chuckled "yeah, cartman will be cartman."

"You got that right."

Craig spotted tweek playing with the bracelet again he wanted to ask about it but he just assumed that tweek got it from zac And it was probably a present.

Tweek sighed. "I-it's getting late Craig you ready to head back home?"

"Sure." He sat up and watched tweek get up and once again put his hand out for him to grab it.

"Now don't pull me down like last time."

Craig smiled gripping onto tweeks hand before standing up.

"Didn't pull you down."

Tweek playfully rolled his eyes tossing the basketball back to the fence and they made their way down to the side walk.

"Since you were able to ask me about my life, I think it's only right i ask about you."

"Alright...shoot."

"Hmm." Tweek hummed thinking about a question to ask  
"What's your favorite color."

"Pfft. Seriously? Favorite color!?"

"Just answer the question."

"Blue although Orange is a good color too."

"Ohh kayy. Um....best friend to hang out with?"

"I like hanging out with token. Mostly because he's usually chill."

"Have you ever been in a relationship?"

"Nope."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"So you never dated In middle school or highschool?"

"Nope."

"Have you at least had a crush on somebody?"

Craig fell silent, tweek was about to apologize because now he felt as though he asked the wrong question and was now going to feel Craig's wrath by asking it but then craig answered.

"Yeah I did, there was this boy his name was thomas, he had this Tourette syndrome and the shit made him blurt out curse words alot.....we became friends but that was as far as we got."

"D-do you still have a crush on him?"

"Nah I got over him."

"Oh...w-well did you ever have a crush on anyone else or do you have a crush on somebody?"

"I'll tell you My crush if you tell me yours."

"I, uh."

Craig laughed. "I'm kidding tweek, no I don't have a crush."

"Oh"

The two made it to tweeks home.

"Looks like this is my stop. I'll see you later craig."

"Yeah."

"Um good night."

"Night tweek."

He watched as the blond entered his home before carrying on his walk back to his house.  
He made his way home locking the door behind him and heading towards his room he took off his hat and jacket and tossed them both onto his computer seat before deciding to change out of his now dirty red racer pajama pants and into some regular gray sweats.  
He was finally feeling sleepy enough to go to bed. He tossed back the covers. Getting inside and drifting off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Craig was getting a few things out of his locker, he didn't get a text book or anything for class he just simply got a notebook and a pen.He wasn't expecting to do much anyways.  
He slammed his locker door now making his way down to his class.  
He saw tweek walking about halfway down the hall so he sped up a little bit more.

"Hey tweek!" He yelled out. Tweek quickly stopped and turned around he looked confused at first wondering who in the world could of been yelling out to him in this loud and crowded hall.  
His expression quickly changed to a nice and friendly smile.

"H-hey craig."

"Hey, uh how are you today?"

"Ngh-I'm good and you."

"Good,uh listen I Was wondering if you'd like to sit with us as lunch today."

"Oh I...I."

"If you don't want to it's okay, I mean if you prefer sitting by yourself nobody's judging you I'd sit by myself if I could but no matter where I go Clyde follows....but yeah you can sit with us or not, I don't mind." He started to lean on the empty classroom door that was next to him, he thought that the door was completely shut but immediately taken off guard when the door quickly opened up. Craig Didn't even have time to react falling into the darkened classroom he ended up dropping his book and pen.

"Jesus christ man are you okay!?" Tweek yelled.

"Yeah I'm fine." Craig answered feeling completely embarrassed at this point

"Let me help you up."

Tweek put up a hand for craig to grab and he did. He pulled the raven up before picking up Craig's notebook and pen and handing it to him.

"Thanks." Craig said taking his things.

Tweek chuckled "I was right."

"About what?"

"You do have two left feet you're always tripping over something." He giggled.

And craig would be lying if he said he didn't find that giggle to be cute, he wished tweek was like this more often instead of an anxiety driven mess. 

Tweek went to pick up his own book's  
"Oh and sure I'll sit with you at lunch, thanks for the offer."

He walked away.   
Craig chuckled quickly fixing himself before leaving out of the class and walking to his first period class.  
He sat down in his seat behind clyde who to busy on his phone to notice craig walking in, token was doing some class assignments but then stopped to talk to craig.

"Hey Craig so how's the little movie coming along?"  
Clyde put down his phone turning to face Craig "yeah how is it?"

"Movie?...oh crap." Craig growled banging his head on the desk.  
"I completely forgot about it."

"Craig tucker forgetting to complete a movie he's been working on for month's? jesus dude are you sick." Clyde placed his hand on Craig's forehead only to have craig quickly swipe it away.

"I'm not sick idiot..I just haven't been thinking about it, I've been busy with...stuff."

"Well you need to get on it, I've spoken to bebe and she was wondering the same thing."

"Tell her I'll get it done as soon as I can, just don't start bugging me about it."

Clyde nodded turning back around In his seat and token went back to doing his own thing as well.

***  
Craig was one of the last ones out of class, Once lunch time rolled around he watched as kids quickly rushed to the cafeteria eager to eat the slop this school called food.he saw tweek at his locker putting up his books and decided to walk over to him.

"Better hurry up,don't want to be last in line to eat."

Tweek closed his locker holding onto his coffee filled thermos.

"I-i don't really eat much here anyways so I'm in no rush...but you should probably get in line if you're hungry." 

"I don't eat here at all I anyways give my food away to clyde."

They began making their way into the cafeteria. They walked up to Craig's lunch table where token was already sitting at.  
"Tweek is eating with us today." Craig said

Token simply nodded taking a bite out of his sandwich he packed for his lunch today.

Craig sat down and tweek sat next to him and started to take little sips from his coffee thermos.a few moments later clyde arrived with his food he stopped as soon as he got to the table a puzzled look covered his face.

"Wait a minute, something isn't right....there is a foreign person at out table!"

"Clyde shut up..tweeks eating with us today."

"Why?" Clyde asked placing his tray on the table and sitting down.

"Why would you want to sit with us? We're boring."

"You're boring clyde, and I invited him over to sit with us." 

Clyde shrugged. "Alright,it's not like I'm complaining."

He looked over to token seeing a slice of lemon cake in his lunchbox.

"Dude are you gonna eat that cake?"

"Uh yeah why do you think I brought it here."

"Can I have a piece."

"Dude the cake isn't even that big."

"Come on just a small piece, you do know that sharing is caring."

Token picked up the bag his cake was set in and took out the cake and eating it.

"Dude no fair!"

Token laughed finishing the cake.

"All I wanted was a piece." He pouted.

"Aw quit being such a baby I'll take you guy's by the store after school and you can get a freaking chocolate bar or something."

Clyde's frown went away and he started to eat his lunch.

"Are they always like this?"tweek whispered to craig.

"Yep pretty much."

***  
After school token took the clyde and craig to the store as promised. Token said that he would pay for the snacks and clyde decided to go all out picking up things from chips and chocolate three two litre bottles of Orange soda and some cookies. Token put all of his   
Stuff in a basket and they waited on craig to get something.

Clyde picked up one of those ring candies and went over to token.

"Token I know that at times we have our differences but I want to make this right between us I love you and I really wanna ask." He got down on one knee holding up the ring.

"Will you marry me"

Token burst out laughing and clyde unable to keep up his own act ended up laughing. He tossed the candy Into the basket and walked off.  
Craig had finally got what he wanted which was a bag of chips and a soda they were getting ready to leave until they noticed Clyde was gone.

"Dude where's Clyde?" Craig asked

Token shrugged. "I don't know I'm not his keeper."

Craig pulled out his phone calling Clyde they heard his phone ringing.  
Clyde appaered outside of the isle he sliding on the floor.

"You rang!?" He yelled before sliding out pf view of the two of them. Suddenly they heard a loud banging noise sounding like something had gotten knocked over. Token and Craig ran over to see clyde walking away from a pile of soda bottles.

"Dude you need to pick those up!" Craig said

Clyde looked at them dumbfounded "pick what up?"

"Those bottles."token said pointing to them"

"I didn't do that."

Both token and craig rolled their eyes.

"Whatever lets just leave before you get us kicked out." Craig replied making his way to the checkout aisle.  
They made it back to tokens car and clyde wasted no time digging into his snacks.

"Dude slow down or you'll end up choking."token joked

Clyde shook his head"Then I'll die happy."

Token stopped at Craig's house, he grabbed his thing's exiting out of the car and making his way to the front door.

He dug his hand in his pants pocket fishing out his key's and unlocking the door. Once he opened his father was standing right in front of him. He noticed he had a piece of paper in his hand.

"Here." Thomas said handing it to him.

"What's this?" 

"It's your job application I went to visit mr.tweak and asked if I could get one for you, sign it and bring it to him tomorrow after school."

"I could of asked him about it myself."

"You could but you'd probably waited years to do so, now fill it out and give it to him tomorrow."

"Fine."he snatched the application from him and made his way upstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Craig stepped into tweaks coffee with the application in his hand. The place was almost empty with only a handful of customers. Mr.tweak who was cleaning the counter glanced up at craig and gave him a big toothless smile. Craig smiled Back not showing the same enthusiastic smile but whatever he could conjure up was good enough. He walked over to mr. Tweak.

"I've finished the application." He handed it over to mr. tweak

"Ah so you did. Well I hope you're prepared to work then."   
He took off his apron handing it over to craig.

"Wait I'm supposed to start today?"

"Yes is there a problem?"

"..um...no sir."

"Good, tweek come here for a second."

A few moments later tweek entered from the back room. He was more than confused to see craig wearing his father's apron.

"Tweek craig here is our new worker,I'll need you to show him the ropes and help him to get settled into his new job you think you can handle that?"

"Ngh-ah sure."

"Good,alright then I guess I'll leave you to it." He grabbed his things heading for the front door.

"And don't forget to lock up tonight tweek." He yelled exiting the shop.

Tweek slammed his hands on the counter gaining Craig's attention.

"Why the hell are you working here?" He whispered.

"Dude chill,okay it's not like I actually wanted to work here, my stupid father made me get this job."

Tweek sighed. "Okay just Ngh-just come on back here and I'll show you where everything is."

He walked into the back room and craig followed.

"We keep the bags of coffee grounds right on this shelf, make sure you keep them organized, dad hates when they aren't,and I really don't want to hear him speak about how I'm not doing my job right. The Coffee machine is over there it's supposed to be cleaned out every night, I usually do most of the baking."

"What's in there?"craig asked pointing to a safe sitting on top of a shelf."

"Oh dad says that it's the secret ingredient he uses for his coffee,he.won't tell me what it is though,every time I asked about it he just tells me that it's the ingredient that makes tweaks coffee so addictive then he start speaking with those damn metaphors."

They heard the bell of the front entrance.

"That sounds like it might be a customer.I'll teach you some more after I finnish attending to them."

Right when tweek left craig had recieved a message from Clyde

Clyde:Dude wanna come over tonight I got a game that I know you'll love to play."

Craig:sure I can come over later

Clyde:awesome I'll get some snacks for us.

Craig put his phone back up waiting for tweek to come back.

****  
Craig waited outside for tweek to come out so the blond could close shop. Tweek came out with a cup of coffee turning off the shops light and walking out of the shop to lock it up.

"Thanks for waiting."

"Gotta make sure you close up shop right?"

Tweek chuckled "yeah I guess so."

The bagan walking.

"So what are you doing tonight?"

"Uh I'm going over to clydes to hang out."

"Oh spending the night?"

"Nah just hanging out."

"Well it's supposed to rain soon so I just assumed that you'll probably stay to avoid walking home in the rain."

"Eh I'll be fine I'm sure clydes dad can take me home anyways."

"Oh, well I hope you have fun."

"Well he said he had a game he wanted to play, so I'll see how that is."

*******  
Craig made it to clydes front porch and knocked on the door waiting for am answer. Barely even a second passed when the door swung open, clyde was standing there in a red turtle neck sweater grinning from ear to ear.

"Craig! Finally you made it over,come in."

Craig entered with clyde closing the door behind him.

"I tried calling token to see if he wanted to come over but I think he's sleeping or something."

They both went up the stairs clyde walking over to turn on his game system and television.

"So what is this game you got?" Craig asked.

Clyde walked to his bed picking up a cd case and handing it over to craig to read it.

"Red racer: grand prix"

"Yep I ordered it like a couple of days ago because I knew how much you wanted to play it....let's go ahead and pop this bad boy in."

Clyde walked over to his game system putting in the game before grabbing a hold of the two controllers and tossing one to craig.as soon as the race started the two boy's concentration was glued to the tv,competition set in and 

Once clyde saw that craig was actually about to win the game he quickly tried to distract him by throwing popcorn at the raven. This indeed distracted Craig causing his game character to drive into a wall.

"Dude!?"Craig said angrily

Clyde had won the game before placing his controller down.

"That wasn't a fair game Clyde you cheated."

Clyde shrugged "all's fair in love and red racer video games."

Craig growled picking up the bowl of popcorn and throwing some of it at Clyde."

"Hey!" Clyde yelled trying to block the popcorn 

Clyde grabbed his water bottle that was sitting bedside him and took the top off and tossed the water on him.

"Dude that's cold!"

Clyde started laughing louder.Craig grabbed his grape soda tossing the drink on clyde.

"Dude,that's soda!"

"...and?"

"I'm gonna be sticky!"

"So, you're at home there's a shower right down the hall."

Clyde scoffed and laid down on the floor craig notice the brunetts shirt rising and there was something that caught his eye. He noticed a big bruise on the boy's stomach.

"Dude what happened to your stomach?"

"Hmm?" Clyde replied 

"Where'd you get that bruise?"

Clyde quickly sat back up.

"Oh It's nothing." Clyde said standing up.

"Nothing?" 

"Yeah."

"How'd you get it."

"Just from a little accident I had,seriously it's nothing to be worried about."

"An accident? Dude what kind of accident you had to cause a bruise like that?"

"Craig can we just drop it, it really isn't that big of a deal."

Craig placed his controller down beside him before getting up off of the ground.

"I was just wondering how you got it, there's no Need to be all hostile."

"I'm not being hostile, look it's just a little bruise that I got from a fight"clyde said walking over to his closet to pick out some fresh clothes to change into.

"A fight from who?" Craig had asked 

"Does it matter?"He answered pulling out some new pajama clothes.

"Yeah actually......who did you get into a fight with? Was it a kid from our school?"

"No."

"Then if it wasn't anyone from.school then who was it? Did you join a gang and they decided to rough you up or something."

"Hell no."

"Well you didn't get it from a kid at school and you didn't get it from a gang and it's not like you talk to anyone other than me and token and your dad...wait...those bruises aren't from your dad right?"

Clyde let out a sigh sitting down on his bed.

"Jesus dude are you serious? Your dad's been beating you? How long have this been going on?"

"Craig drop it."

"Drop it? Fuck that dude I'm not dropping anything, how long has this been going on clyde?"

"Dude I said leave it alone!" Clyde yelled rising off of his bed.

"Look why don't you just go, I'm done playing that stupid game anyways so just..leave."

Craig growled stomping out of the room and slamming clydes door as hard as he could before stomping down the stairs.

He opened the front door and noticed that it was now storming outside. He didn't have an umbrella to use and clydes dad wasn't at home either,and even if the man was there Craig wasn't going to ask him to drive him home. He tried calling his parent's for a ride but neither of them answered the phone.craig puffed before making his final decision to walk home.He closed the front door behind him before stepping off of the porch.he was speedwalking as fast as he could trying to get to his house as quickly as possible but it was pouring down so hard that the raven could barely even see where he was even going.he leaned against the nearby lamp post pulling out his phone In an attempt to call his parent's once more but there was still no answer.  
He could hear the sound of someone's door opening and looking out he saw tweek walking off the front porch   
Tweek ran over to craig keeping the umbrella over himself to avoid getting wet.

"Craig don't you see how hard it's raining? Why are you just standing here? You could catch a cold or pneumonia!"

Craig didn't speak he was too pissed off at clyde to even care about anything at this point, how could Clyde keep this secret for so long?why didn't he tell Craig about all the shit he had to go through,  
He felt tweeks hand grab his own taking him out of his train of thought.

"Craig you need to get out of the rain!" Tweek said guiding the raven towards his house. The two made it upstairs into tweeks room. Tweek had left the craig alone in the room for a few seconds before returning with a few towels and what seemed to be clothes.

"H-here craig, you need to dry off."

Craig took the towel drying off the water.

"I don't have any clothes that could fit you, so I brought you my dad's old sweater and sweatpants.you can put those on and I'll throw your wet clothes in the dryer."

Craig half smiled taking the clothes from tweek.

"Thanks."

"Ngh-you're welcome,I'll leave you to change,I'll make you some tea If that's okay with you."

"Yeah it's fine."

Tweek nodded walking out of the door and closing it behind him.  
Craig tossed the clean shirt onto the bed and started to get undressed throwing his wet clothes in the corner before putting on the black sweat pants.he took the time to actually look around the blonds room which was extremely messy.the floor was covered in empty coffee cups some of them were stacked up in a somewhat artistic manner. There were a few lego pieces scattered around and an empty bird cage near the corner of his bed. as he was walking over to pick up the sweatshirt he noticed that bhe had stepped on something. Looking down he noticed a book not just any book though,it was a picture book. 

He picked it up. Examining the outside cover of it which was covered in coffee and puppy stickers. He opened it up the first picture he saw was of him and tweek smiling holding ice cream cones and wearing black shirts they had on the day they went on a field trip to the water park back in forth grade.he smiled to himself remembering how much fun he had that day and the awesome souvenirs he had gotten.  
He flipped to the next page it was a picture of himself sitting next to a red racers  birthday cake. And the word's happy birthday craig was written in blue letters above it.  
He looked at the next picture and his smile quickly changed back to it's normal default stoic state.

Once again it was a picture of him and tweek. But they were both wearing the silver heart shaped bracelet Craig was showing it while flipping off to the camera while tweek who was smiling was holding up a fist.  
Craig barely even notice the sound of the bedroom door opening.

"I'm sorry I took so long, I was making myself some coffee.." Tweek said walking in the room and before noticing that craig was still shirtless.

"Oh, y-you're not done dressing?did the sweater not fit?"

Craig closed the picture book before tossing it onto the bed.

"I didn't actually try it on yet." He said picking up the sweater and putting it on. Tweek sat down his coffee and handed Craig his tea. He picked up Craig's wet clothes "I'm gonna go put these in the dryer I'll be back."He said before leaving back out again. craig took drunk some of the tea before putting it down on the dresser beside him.  
Tweek returned a few moment's later and grabbed his cup of coffee of the dresser before sitting in a nearby chair.

"Why were you out in the rain like that?"

Craig leaned back on the bed frame "I got kicked out."

"Clyde kicked you out?"

"Yup."

"Ngh-why?"

"We got into a little argument, and then he kicked me out."

"Can I ask what the argument was About?"

Craig. Shrugged "don't really wanna talk about it anymore."

"Oh ok,that's fine,I won't ask."

The room fell silent neither one of the boy's actually knew what to talk about, but craig needed something to talk about,he wanted to forget about the whole clyde incident for a moment.

"You uh...have a pet?" Craig asked pointing to the empty bird cage."

"Oh I, used to have one..now I just have the cage,ngh-it's just for decoration though until I decide to get another one."

Tweek looked out of his bedroom window.

"It's really coming down huh?"

"Yep. And my parents won't even pick up the phone so I could tell them to come pick me up."

"Ngh- I would ask my parents to take you but they aren't here,and they'll probably be gone for a few hour's.....but y-you can stay here if you want, that way you won't have to walk home in the storm."

"Guess there's no other choice huh...I guess I'll stay here."


	6. Chapter 6

The sun shined through the window beaming on Craig's face causing the raven to wake up out of his somewhat nice and relaxing slumber.he tried stretching but found his movements to be somewhat limited. something was holding onto him and he couldn't seem to move at all.   
He looked down to see that there was an arm wrapped around his waist as well as a leg wrapped around his own. it took a moment before he realised that they both belonged to tweek, and that tweek was cuddling up to him.  
This was something Craig was use to because clyde also had a habit of grabbing things in his sleep wether it was a person a blanket or a stuffed animal,clyde was a grabber in his sleep and apparently tweek was too,the only difference was that tweek didn't snore.

Craig gently grabbed on to the blonds hand he was trying to make an attempt to remove it without waking tweek up. but he heard someone knocking on the door He looked up and saw Richard tweak smiling And standing in front of the already opened door.

Tweek had woke up as well peaking over craig to see what all the noise was about,

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything with you two." Mr. Tweak said pointing at the two.

Tweek quickly realized that he had his arm wrapped around Craig and quickly removed it repeatedly whispering sorry. 

Mr. Tweak laughed "your father Called Me last night asking about you because you didn't come home after work,but I told him you were here and I didn't really want to wake you two up."

"Yeah thanks mr. Tweak"

"No problem, now I suggest you two get dressed, don't forget that you still have school." He walked away and tweek quickly got out of bed walking out of the room, when he came back he had Craig's clothes in his hands.

"Ngh-while you was sleeping I took the time to actually wash your clothes instead of just drying it,that way you could have some fresh clothes to wear today."

Craig took the clothes away from tweek.  "Thanks,"

Tweek nodded grabbing his clothes to wear for the day and leaving out to shower.

******  
When The two entered school craig immediately spotted clyde chatting with bebe at her locker, he was smiling but the brunettes smile quickly faded the moment he laid eyes on craig.craig turned away breaking eye Contact with him and went on to his locker.

"Clyde didn't really look all that happy to see you when we walked in." Tweek said putting in his combination."

"I noticed." Craig  answered, grabbing our his books for first period.

"The fight must of been that bad huh?"

"I,guess you can say that."  
The two made it into their first period class and craig had already spotted Clyde sitting in his normal desk as usual.

The raven had a mental conversation as to whether or not he should go over and sit by clyde, after all they did get into somewhat of an argument and Clyde definitely didn't want to speak with him.

Craig walked over to an empty desk next to tweek and sat his thing's down before having a seat.

"You can't avoid him forever you know." Tweek spoke pulling out his homework.

Craig sighed "I'll speak with him whenever he decides to not be a dick."

***  
Later that day Craig was putting away his thing's in his locker when token approached him.

"Hey craig how come you weren't sitting with us today at lunch?"

"I was sitting with tweek."

"You know tweek could of eaten at our table?"

"Mhm."

Token closed Craig's locker before crossing his arms.

"What happened with you and clyde?"

"We got into a fight."

"About what?"

"Why don't  you ask him."

"I did ask but he wouldn't give me an answer."

Craig tossed his backpack strap over his shoulder

"Well don't expect to get an answer from me." He started making his way to the school exit leaving token at his locker. There were a few kids hanging around the doors, causing craig to push some out of his way.

"You could of said excuse me." One of the student's spoke. Craig turned to aknowledge the boy.

"Or you could of just not hang around the door and block the exit." The raven replied before turning back and walking away. 

He spotted tweek just a few feet away just standing around and drinking out of his coffee thermos, he walked towards the boy.

"You waiting on someone?" Craig asked.

"Ngh-not really I'm just standing around for a bit before I go home."he answered before walking and craig followed.

"So what are you doing today?" The raven asked

"I um....really don't have any plans,I just gotta pick up this delivery for my dad and that's it...what about you?"

"Well Since I'm basically not on speaking terms with either token or clyde right now,I've got nothing."

"You got into a fight with token too?"

"No,it's just.....look it doesn't matter."

"Okay...hey isn't that the old wall-mart?" Tweek asked pointing in the direction of an old shut down building."

"Yeah it is."

"I remember dad always running to this store for everything."

"Yeah same for my dad, and half of the time the shit he brought he never even used.And once it closed down once but eventually opened back up only to be closed. Down again."

"Ngh....when did it close down?"

"A few years ago."

Just then craig had an idea, it was like a lightbulb lit up in his head.

"Hey tweek what time do you have to pick up that delivery for your dad?"

"Sometime tonight w-why?"

"After you do that I want us to meet back here."

"Why!?"

"Just meet me here,and don't forget to bring a flashlight."

Craig said walking away from the blonde And heading straight home.

******  
It was now dark out and tweek was making his way to the old wall-mart Craig for some reason wanted him to meet there. He stood outside in the empty parking lot looking around for craig but he wasn't anywhere to be seen. 

He decided to take out his phone and text craig

TWEEK:Hey Craig I'm here,where are you?"

He sent the text before looking around again to see if he could spot him. Just then his phone recieved a text message

Craig: Alright I'm inside come on in.

Tweek: what why in there!?"

Craig: dude don't be such a crybaby come on.

Tweek put his phone into his back pocket before walking up to the entrance.as he got closer there was this little voice in his head yelling oh no turn around and leave right now. 

He grabbed into the door pulling it open before stepping inside.

"Craig?" He whispered turning on his flashlight.He looked around but still didn't see any signs of him.

"Craig?"He said again.

Tweek was now in full on panic mode after not receiving any response from Craig in such a dark and Erie place,  
He thought about the worst things that could of happened to him,maybe he accidentally stumbled into a secret hobo group and they had kidnapped him just for trespassing and their trying to keep him from speaking as to not give away their location.

Suddenly he felt someone firmly grab his shoulder followed by someone yelling "boo" tweek shrieked dropping his flashlight on the ground.

He turned around and saw craig laughing hysterically behind him.

"Gah-craig you idiot!" Tweek yelled punching the boy in the arm. 

"Ow!" Craig said grabbing his now sore arm.

Tweek bent back down to pick up his flashlight.  
"You could of made me break this."

"Sorry...but hey at least I'll still have a flashlight." He said turning it on

Tweek rolled his eyes "is this why you wanted me to come here,so you could scare me half to death?"

"No, I wanted you to come here so we can hang out."He said walking down the aisle

"Hang out......in an old wall-mart?"tweek said as he started to follow.

"I used to hang out here all the time."

"And do what talk to the rats?"

Craig stopped and turned around to tweek before crossing his arms.

"The rats here have the most intelligent conversations tweek,believe it or not." He joked

Tweek chuckled at him. "Whatever you say rat man."

Craig laughed before continuing to walk "no but seriously clyde brought us here once,he was heavily into ghost haunting so one night he decided to have me token and jimmy join him to try and spot a ghost."

"Did you find any?"

"Nope, I already knew that we wouldn't find any ghost but it was still fun to hang out here though,hell we even spent the night,I started coming here not to long after that and I would just walk around and hang out whenever I just needed some alone time....I stopped coming here eventually I guess I was to busy making movie's to even think About it anymore....which reminds me I need to finish editing."

"I didn't know you still make movie's."

"Yeah I do the only hard thing about it was finding people that were willing to play in it. Token and clyde automatically joined and eventually we had gotten bebe,wendy,Kevin and jimmy, but the main person we had to really convince was nichole,token convinced her though."

"What is the movie about?"

"It's just your average low budget horror movie."

"Well I'd like to see this movie when you get done."

"Don't worry you'll have front row seats to the whole thing."

Craig's phone vibrated with a text message. He took it out and found that he had received a message from token."

Token:hey wanna hang out at my place tomorrow?

Craig: sure

He sent the text but before he could put his phone away he had recieved another text from his father asking where he was he ansewred telling him that he was hanging out with a friend before actually putting up his phone.

The two continued walking though the building.

"This place is creepy, how the hell were you Able to walk around here by yourself?"

Craig Shrugged "guess I'm not really that easily scared."

"I can see that."

The two hung around some more before tweeks dad called telling him to get home.

****  
The next day craig made his way over to tokens. He made it to the front door and rung the doorbell token answered the door inviting the boy inside. They made their way into tokens room where clyde was sitting on the bed. Craig noticed clydes eyes widdened in shock as if he didn't know that craig would be coming.

"Alright." Token spoke "I think you two know why I brought you here...you two have been fighting and you're gonna tell me why So we can stop this stupid and petty argument and go back to be just us."

Both Craig and clyde stayed silent frustrating token because all he wanted was the silent treatment between the two to stop.

"Look whatever you two argued about ....I'm sure it probably wasn't that bad, so tell me and let's just get it over with."

Craig sighed. "Clyde's dad has been abusing him." Craig finally answered

Now it was all eyes on craig token and clyde stood there in disbelief   
Token to surprised by what he just heard to even speak and clyde was now even more angry that craig decided to spill the beans.

"Dude Clyde is he telling the truth?"

Clyde kept quiet.

"HOW LONG HAS THIS BEEN GOING ON?!"

"I don't want to talk about it Token."

"Clyde look normally I would respect the fact that you wouldn't want to talk about certain things but this......this is serious......tell us clyde..we're your friends and we just wanna look out for you."

Clyde looked off to the side trying his best not to look at either one of them.

"Clyde tell us how long this has been happening."Token continued

"......ever since mom died....it's been most of a blame thing...He hated the fact of being a single dad and all, he even tried dating a few times but...not many women wanted to be with a man who had a child."

"So he's been taking his anger out on you for years over the fact that he's not getting laid?"Craig asked

Clyde shrugged.

"Clyde." Craig started to speak "why didn't you tell us about this?"

"Because....because I didn't want you guy's to worry about it, bringing shit up like that would only cause trouble and I didn't want that....especially since I knew that if I told you Craig you'd probably end up beating him to a bloody pulp."

"That's what I feel like doing now."

"Don't, look I just want you guy's to stay out of it okay this is my battle I have to fight."

"I know but Im choosing to do it this way, I don't need help honestly..."

"Clyde you do know that this isn't gonna stop until you leave right,or until someone actually does something?"

"I know....but just promise me craig that you won't do anything to him unless I say so.."

"Fine I promise I won't kill your dad...for now."

"I guess that's the best answer I'll get from you."

"Yep."


	7. Chapter 7

Craig was giving the customer their drink. "Thank you." He spoke and they left. He opened the cash register to put in the money, there was a chime as the door opened but craig didn't actually pay it any mind until they stopped at the counter.

"Welcome to tweaks coffee what can I get you." He asked not looking up.

"Not necessarily here to buy anything." 

The voice answered he quickly looked up and spotted Kenny wearing the same tweaks coffee uniform as him.

"Kenny what the hell are you doing?"

"What does it look like,I'm working here now."

"No,dude you're not serious."

"I am serious,mr. Tweak offered me the job a few day's ago and I took it because I need the money."

Just then tweek entered from the back room.

"Oh hey kenny."

"Hey tweek....so I'm ready to get to work." 

Tweek nodded "c-come on back and you can help out with Making the coffee."

Kenny gave craig a huge grin before walking to the back.

Craig looked over to tweek "why is he working here?"

"M-my dad and Kenny's dad use to kind of work with each other befor the move, so this is my dad's way of saying thanks I guess."

They heard the door open and another customer walked in. Tweek left Craig to deal with the customer while he went back and helped kenny to make up more batches of coffee. 

***  
The work day ended as ususal with craig waiting on tweek to close shop.  
Kenny had already left a few minutes before.craig watched as  Tweek exited the shop with his cup filled with coffee and locked up shop.

"You know you don't have to wait around for me craig, I know how to close up the shop."

"I know,I just thought that since we're both going the same way that maybe we could walk together."

"Oh okay sure I could use a walking buddy."

The two continued their walk home.

"So how is it with you and clyde? You two made up yet?"

"Uh, yeah, yeah we spoke like yesterday and got it all sorted out...kinda."

"Well at least you guy's are speaking again."

"Yep."

The two stopped at tweeks house.  
He unlocked the door and stepped in.

"Mom dad I'm home!" 

There wasn't any answer. He turned to craig who was standing outside.

"Guess nobodies home.....uh you can come in...If you want."

"Nah I think I should head home I do have some things that I need to take care of."

"Like your movie."

"Exactly."

"Alright...well I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Yeah,and if you want we could probably hang out at my place..I could probably let you have a sneak peak at the film I'm making, I don't usually give sneak peaks but you know."

"Sure That sounds fun." Tweek smiled before walking into his house,and craig made his way back home.

***  
Craig made his way over to his lunch table but the only person he saw sitting there was his friend token he placed his tray down across from token before sitting.

"Where's clyde?"

"He's over there boo'd up with his new girlfriend." Token ansewred pointing behind Craig.

Craig looked behind him and spotted clyde with standing behind bebe, his arms wrapped around her waist while she talked to her friends wendy and heidi.

Craig turned to look back at token"Looks like he's having fun." 

"Yep, The only thing I hate about it is that now I'm forced to go on a double date."

"Forced?"

"Yeah clyde and bebe wanted to go on a double date with me and nichole, I really don't do double dates which is why I refused but nichole kept begging me to do it so I just gave in."

"Guess I'm glad I'm not in a relationship."

"You should try it,It's luxurious."

"Nah I'll pass... So besides the new relationship how's clyde been? Have you spoken to him?"

"Yeah I did we spoke this morning, hes fine."

"So no problems at home?"

"Nope, he told me he didn't even go home yesterday, he stayed at bebe's."

"And her parent's were okay with that?"

"He said that they wasn't home....then Insisted that nothing happened he just spent the night, like I was gonna believe That." He took a bite out of his sandwich.

"So where's your friend tweek?"

"He's in the library doing some project for one of his classes."

Token nodded "that's good...I have a project that's due in like three day's and I haven't even started on it yet, tried to start on it today but got plans tonight, maybe I can get it done after if I'm not to tired...hell I might even get jimmy to help me out."

***  
Craig and tweek made it to his house. He unlocked his door walking in with tweek. He spotted his sister coming out of the kitchen.

"Oh goody a stranger." She said unenthusiasticly   
"Seriously bro I'm surprised, I honestly thought the next person you brought home would probably be a female but,guess i was wrong."

Craig rolled his eyes and began walking up stairs and tweek followed.  
Craig tossed his backpack in the corner as soon as he entered his room and headed straight for his laptop.

"Your sister seems a lot less sweet then when I remember." Tweek said scanning around at his new surroundings.

"Yeah well ever since she started hanging around Henrietta and her goons that's how she's been acting, I don't really care about it though. I've hung around them a few times back in middle school they're chill and all so I'm not worried."

Tweek took a seat on Craig's bed waiting on craig to get done setting up his computer.

"So how muchv of your movie did you get to edit."

"Not much, I've been really slacking on it which is kind of a new thing, I guess working and worrying about friend's really distracts you from things that you want to do."

Tweek saw a picture of craig sitting on the table near his bed.he was a lot younger in the picture, Craig had on braces and glasses 

"You wore braces?" The blond asked picking up the photo.

Craig turned around to look at him.  
" yeah had some at the beginning of middle school... I hated them and I'm glad they're out."

"I think they look cute plus with the glasses you kinda look like a dork..a cute little one."

"Yep which is Why I don't wear my glasses anymore, Because I looked dorky."

"So you wear contacts?"

"Sometimes, the only time I wear my glasses Is when my mom wants me to read something.otherwise they stay in the drawer"  
Tweek placed the photo back onto the table.

"This drawer?" Tweek asked pointing to the desk."

"Yep." He turned back to his computer pulling up his movie project as turned back to tweek.

"Alright so here's the-" he stopped when he noticed tweek now a few inches away holding his glasses up to him.

"Tweek, what are you doing?"

"I want to see you try them on." He said putting the glasses closer to the raven. 

Craig quickly moved tweeks hand away "you already saw me with them on the pictures over there.

"Yeah but that was like middle school or something...come on."

"No I look like a dork."

"Just put them on." Tweek said trying to get the glasses on craig. 

Craig slipped away from tweek " no tweek stop or im not gonna show you the movie."

"I'm not worried...now come here." 

He walked closer to craig continuing his process of trying to put the glasses on him. Craig quickly grabbed both of the boys wrist trying to push him away.

"Tweek, no"

"Come on lets see what craig looks like now with glasses."

"I already told you a dork." He replied backing away, he hit his bed causing him to trip over pulling tweek down with him, but the sudden fall didn't. Stop tweek. He managed to finally put the glasses on craig.   
Tweek sat up on craig now staring down at the pouty face teen.

"See you don't look so dorky now...the glasses actually fit you.....you kinda look sophisticated." Tweek chuclked.

Craig rolled his eyes and turned away trying to not to blush at tweeks compliment.

"You should wear them more often craig." Tweek chuckled.

"I would say get a room but I see that you're already in one" the two heard a voice ring out from Craig's bedroom door. And as of on que the two looked to see. Tricia standing outside.

"Seriously bro if you two want to make out and such at least do it with the door closed."

Tweek eyes widened when he noticed he was sitting on top of craig in a manner that would make Craig's sister think of something rather inappropriate.

"GAH..NO!" Tweek yelled falling onto the floor.

"W-WE WEREN'T DOING ANYTHING I SWEAR."

Craig let out an annoyed sigh and sat up on his bed. "Tweek calm down, she's just messing with us."

The blond looked back at tricia who was now smiling at the two. "Or was I? I mean it wouldn't surprise me if you were gay big bro,I mean I never actually saw you with your arm's around a woman."

Tweek quickly stood up off the ground and dusted himself off "I-I have to go."

"What? Why?" Craig asked confused as to why tweek was so eager to leave so early.

"I just......i-I'll see you tomorrow at school craig!"  

Tweek zoomed out of the room, craig ran out of the room and to the top of the stairs  yelling "tweek wait!" But even that wasn't enough to stop the now very embarrassed boy. Tweek exited the house.   
Craig  turned back to his sister who was leaning against his bedroom door frame.

"See what you did, you fucking scared him away!"

"It's not my fault he couldn't take a joke....just like someone I know and live with."

"Why do you always have to ruin everything?"

"What? I already told you I was joking he couldn't take a joke sorry."

Craig sighed " whatever' now I have to go to school and apologize to tweek for your immature behavior.....although you should be the one apologizing."

"What for? I did absolutely nothing wrong."

Craig groaned and pushed tricia out of his doorway before stepping into his room and slamming the door.

He needed time to himself to think about the apology he should tell tweek.

That is if tweek actually wanted to even talk to him at this point.


	9. Chapter 9

Tweek sat on the bench watching craig and his friends play ball with stan and his gang they had been playing for at least an hour and a half.Craig's gang was close to winning but stan and his gang ended up the winning side. Tweek could hear Clyde yelling about how he wanted a rematch and that they cheated even though they did win fair and square and everyone knew that clyde knew. But Clyde wasn't the really the type to just take a loss and be done with it. 

Tweek watched Craig jogging up to him to pick up his bottle of water and his towel. And started drinking.

He glanced at cartman who was grinning from ear to ear before making kissy faces at him which caused. He quickly turned away trying his best not to give the annoying brunette any of his attention although tweek was relieved that cartman didn't tell craig anything just like he had promised, and he was sure that cartman didn't tell his friends because otherwise everyone would be acting different but instead everything was as tweek would describe it normal.

"Hey tweek." Craig spoke wiping the sweat off his face with his towel.

"You ready to go?"

"Y-yeah." The blond replied getting off of the bleachers. He followed craig to tokens car, the two spotted clyde pacing outside tokens car looking somewhat irritated with someone he was speaking with in the phone.

"I'm sure She didn't mean what she said, you were both just in an argument things like that happen all the time, just give her some time to cool off I'm sure she'll call and apologize...alright I'll talk to you later when I get home.okay, love you too."  
He hung up his phone and began putting it away.

"Trouble in paradise?" Token asked unlocking his car door.

Clyde huffed "bebe got into an argument with Wendy about something stupid and apparently wendy said something she didn't like so she was telling me about it." 

The four got into tokens car there was no talking the whole ride And since clyde was too distracted with texting bebe and trying to calm her down he didn't have a chance to play his music.

Token stopped in front of clydes house. "We're here clyde." He spoke. 

Clyde huffed before opening the door.  
"Thanks token, I'll see you guys later."

Clyde closed the car door and began walking to his front door and token waited until Clyde was in before driving away.

"Next stop tweek's house." Token said

A few minutes later token pulled up to tweeks house, the blond opened the door and stepped out.

'Bye token thanks for the ride."

"Any time tweek."

He looked over at craig ready to tell him goodbye but craig wasn't paying any attention to anything he was just sitting there listening to music.  
Tweek closed the door and began walking to his front door.

Token tapped craig on the leg to Gain his attention. Craig looked at him and turned down the music that was already blaring in his ears to listen to what he had to say.

"There's an empty seat up here wanna get from back there?"

"Sure." Craig answered opening the back car door and making his way to the front. 

He sat down putting on his seatbelt and began to take out his headphones again.

"So uh, I was thinking about inviting you guys over on the weekend for movie night, you know me you clyde...and tweek if he wants. And maybe we can watch some horror movie."

Craig stayed quiet.

"I mean you don't have to come if you don't want to.. I'm just basically really doing this for clyde honestly. I know things haven't been good at home so I figured why not let him hang with me. And having you around always makes him happy for some reason...I don't know I think he just love's annoying you."

"Sure" craig replied "I'll go."

"Good,great."

Craig nodded before putting his phone away. "Have you heard anything about clyde and his dad?"

"Uh well, I heard that the two got into an argument yesterday..just yelling not any fist fighting, he called me yesterday and told me about it and I let him come over to my Place to spend the night and to just cool off,I could tell he needed it." Token spoke before driving. Off again.

Craig shook his head "I don't think I can do this."

"Do what?"

"This, This whole pretend that everything is okay bit with clyde, you see that he's going through a lot and I can see that too I really can't sit here and pretend that everything is all rainbows and sunshine like clyde can. I can't pretend that I don't see all of this shit that's going on and act like nothing is happening him...I can't pretend like clyde token...Everytime I see Clyde it just makes me want to kill his dad for treating him like that, Clyde doesn't need to be around him."

"I know that's why I'm letting him hang out at my place."

"Yeah but that's only for the weekend. Once that ends he's back in that psychopaths hands."

"Craig there's only so much we can do. I mean you already heard clyde tell us to basically butt out of it."

"But I can't do that, it's fucking stupid."

"Look when Clyde is ready he'll come and talk to us and tell us what he needs. But if you're suggesting us going in there and beating the living shit out of his dad, which i wouldn't mind doing but that wont solve anything."

"Well then why not tell the police?"

"Craig that's not gonna work.....I mean sure we can tell the police and all and that would piss off clyde. But I don't think that Clyde would cooperate with them, he's not gonna tell the truth and I think that would be for two reasons."

"What's that?"

"Well one clyde likes to put on this tough guy persona and pretend that nothing's happening doing shit like telling the cops that he's being abused would make him seem like a crybaby you know like how he used to be bullied alot back in elementary, he doesn't want to seem like that..and another reason he Probably won't tell anyone is because he probably think that if the cop's take him away from his dad and he might feel like he doesn't really have anywhere to go."

"But he does have somwhere to go right?"

"I mean yeah if it actually got to the point he could live with me, i mean i cant tell you how many empty guest bedrooms we have at my home that he can occupy hell i even offered one to him but he refused, like I said he doesn't want to seem like a crybaby or desperate he doesn't want help he wants to do this on his own because he feels like that's what he has to do, we just gotta figure out how to make him get out of that 'I can do this all by myself' mindset and convince him that we're here for him too." 

Token pulled up to Craig's house

Token let out a small huff before turning to look at craig. "Clydes gonna be fine. As long as we have his back well I don't think we'll need to worry to much."

Craig nodded before getting out of the car.

"Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow token."  
He closed the door and made his way to his house. 

He unlocked the door and stepped in he was confused at first because there was a certain smell in the air and he knew exactly what the smell was. It was weed but he was confused as to why he smelled it in his house.

His sister wasn't that dumb enough to get high in the house right?

He walked upstairs and heard giggling coming from his little sisters roomm he decided to give her a little surprise. He as soon as the giggling stopped craig banged loudly on the door and yelled "this is the police open up."

There was little noise going on behind The door and a few seconds later his sister opened the door. Craig could see terrified look she had on her face before it turned into an annoyed face.

"Dammit Craig dont do that."

Craig looked up to see Kenny's sister Karen sitting on tricia's bed

"Seriously? You're smoking weed in the house, are you seriously that stupid right now? When mom and dad come home they'll kill you."

Tricia rolled her eyes. "Jeeze could you relax once in a while idiot, mom and dad are out of town for the whole week by the time they get back the smell will be gone."

Craig looked back at karen. "You stole the weed from your brother again didn't you?"

"N-no" she stuttered.

"Oh really so he just generously gave it to you alright let me call him and ask."

"No! Wait I did steal it from him."

"Don't tell him that karen stole it craig can you please just be cool....just this once."

"You're smoking weed in the house and not just any house but our parents house."

"They aren't here."

Craig shook his head "fine, but if the police comes and ask about it I'm not here."

Tricia rolled her eyes. "Can you stop being dramatic

"I'm not being dramatic....if you need me I'll be in my room until tomorrow then I'm spending the night at tokens."

"Have fun now if you'll excuse me, karen and i were just in the middle of talking about people we don't like and you're kinda ruining it all so....." She smiled before quickly slamming the door in his face. Craig shook his head in annoyance before making his way to his room.  
He began pulling out his clothes he would be wearing for his weekend at tokens, craig couldn't help but feel a little uneasy about this little get together with clyde,  craig couldn't even look at clyde the same way. The usual normal goofy clyde was basically a facade a cover up of what he was really feeling. Craig hasn't stopped thinking about this since clyde told the truth and now all that's really been on his mind was how he could help. All craig wanted to do was help but that wasn't what Clyde wanted and this confused and angered Craig so much.  

'Why didn't clyde want help from him? Why did clyde not tell the truth a long time ago?' Craig was his bestfriend but keeping that kind of secret from craig made him feel like clyde didn't feel the same way.

Craig would always seem to find himself thinking this way and the more he thought about it the more pissed off it made him.

Craig tried his best not to think about it anymore he needed to get his things packed for his sleepover at tokens which he was looking forward to. And it wasn't the fact that it was movie night or anything he hated the movies clyde and token picked out they were either boring comedy movies or some random horror movie that no one has ever even heard of, but craig being a good friend just sat there and tolerated it. But this time was going to be different. Tweek was going to be there, someone new and Craig couldn't help but smile about the nervous blond coming over to spend the night with his friends. This will be the first time tweek could actually be a part of the gang and hang out with them instead of having stan and his army of idiot's being around.for the first time in forever Craig was actually excited to have something to look forward to at tokens sleepover.

****  
Craig sat outside on his front porch waiting for his friend token to arrive and pick him up. Token had called him about fifteen minutes earlier saying that he needed to be getting ready because he was on his way. A few minutes past and there was no sign of token so craig pulled out his phone and began to text him.

Craig:Dude where are you?

  And just before craig was about to hit send he saw token driving down the street towards his house. Craig got up and made his way to tokens car And getting in.

"Sorry I'm a little late I had to run an errand for my mom."

Craig nodded "It's cool....so where is everyone?"

"Oh clyde picked up tweek so they should be at my house or making their way to it by now."

"Seriously tweek let clyde pick him up? I hope he won't talk his ear off."

Token shrugged"Hey if tweek wants to be part of the gang he's gonna have to learn to put up with clyde and his inability to keep quiet."

***  
The two arrived at tokens house but didn't see any sign that tweek and clyde made it there yet so they decided to go in and get everything ready for when they do. The two made it to tokens bedroom. Craig watched as token pulled out a big box holding  his blow up mattress. He took it out of the box. "I'll get this ready for you guy's why dont you go on down to the kitchen and bring the snacks up here."

"Sure." Craig turned around leaving the room and began making his way down to the kitchen. He could tell that token was really prepared for movie night as he saw the two bowls of popcorn. Sodas and candy decorating the counter like the boy was trying to throw a party tonight. He began taking the snacks up little by little making at least three trips down the stairs.

Once done craig jumped down in the inflatable matress token finished with.

"You really do have a bunch of popcorn for tonight."

"I have to you saw what happened when I only made one bowl it was gone in less then three minutes and most of that was because of Clyde."

Just then the two heard a knock on tokens bedroom door.they looked over to see clyde standing in the doorway grining from ear to ear.

"Hey hey I brought our guest tweek as promised."  The brunette said stepping out of the way so tweek could enter.

"Hey guys." Tweek said waving at the two before sitting down next to craig.

"Oh and I hope you two don't mind but I decided to bring an extra guest to the party. Can I get a drumroll please." Clyde said beating on an invisible drum.  

The two watched as jimmy entered the room.

"H-hey fellas."

"Jimmy, man I haven't seen you in a while what you've been up to?"token asked

"W-well I have been kinda busy lately with school and whatnot, clyde had called me today and invited me over here and I f-f-figured why the hell not? A l-l-little break wouldn't hurt right?"

A small smile formed across tokens face. "Well, it's nice to have you here buddy."

"N-nice to be h-here."

"Hey is that three bowls of popcorn I see?!"clyde asked excitedly walking over to it.

Token managed to stop clyde on time before he went any further to the snacks.

"Yes that is three bowls of popcorn clyde, and no you cannot have any until we pick out a movie to watch."

"Well why didn't you say so?" Clyde asked before turning around to the other boys.  
"Alright so what movie genra would you guy's like to watch?Comedy, Horror or maybe some action?"

"I k-know that I usually p-pick comedy at these t-things so I'm gonna try something different and go with horror."

"Alright one vote horror from jimmy, what about you token."

"I'd say horror."

"Alright three votes horror so what about you craig and tweek."

"I don't care and at this point it seems like the horror genre won anyways."

"Horror it is then."

Clyde put in the movie before walking over to tokens bed and grabbing the popcorn.

****  
An hour passed and the movie had ended clyde token and jimmy were already alseep while craig laid down watching videos in his phone. He had already lost intrest in the movie about twenty-five minutes into it.tweek on the other hand tweek was shaking who knew watching a movie about a ghost would be so scary.he squeezed his pillow tightly looking around the room. He felt someone poke him which made him jump and almost let out a scream that would of woke everyone in the room up.he glanced behind him and saw craig looking at him.

"The movie's over tweek aren't you gonna lay down?"

Tweek took a minute to calm himself before laying down.  
Tweek tried to sleep but his paranoia was through the roof so after the blonds failed attempts of counting sheep he decided to glance over at Craig who was watching a movie

craig could feel someone watching so he turned And looked at tweek 

"You wanna watch?" the raven asked

Tweek nodded, craig pulled one of the earphones out of his ear and Gave it to tweek before shifting himself onto his side and holding the phone in between them so they both could have a good view of the screen.  
They watched the screen both laughing as quietly as they could whenever something funny happened. They didn't want to end up waking token and clyde.an hour passed and tweek was starting to feel a little tired. As the movie went off

"Do you want to watch another?" craig asked

Tweek tiredly nodded and watched as craig played another movie it was a comedy like the one they watched before.  
Tweek was barely able to keep himself awake at this point,trying to fight off sleep but his eye lids were only getting heavier soon the blonde fell asleep,

Craig chuckled at the movie before looking up at tweek only To see that he fell asleep. The raven took the earphone out of tweeks ear putting it into his own and continued watching his movie until he himself was tired.

****  
Craig woke up around two am and saw that tweek wasn't laying down sleeping but he did smell the aroma of coffee in the air. He stretched out. Before getting out of bed and following the smell.

He noticed that the light in the kitchen was on and he could hear little noise going on inside.  
He walked over to see tweek making himself coffee.

"Tweek?" Craig spoke still a little groggy. Tweek jumped at the sudden voice letting go of the coffee glass causing it to fall into the floor and shatter the moment it made contact.

"Jesus craig,why do you always sneak up on me!?"

"I wasn't sneaking."

Tweek rolled his eye's and looked back at the broken glass on the floor.

"Now it's broken." 

"Don't worry about it." Craig said walking to the corner of the room to pick up a broom and dustpan.  "Token has plenty more of where that came from anyways."

"Actually that was mine." 

"Why did you bring your coffee maker here?"

"I didn't know that token had one here."

"You could of asked."

"Well at the time I didn't think about it thank you very much.... So where is his coffee maker."

"Last cabinet right there." Craig pointed. 

"Thanks." Tweek said before walking over to the cabinet and taking out tokens coffee maker. 

Craig started to sweep up the broken glass. "Hey make me some coffee as well tweek."

"I didn't know you liked coffee.."

Craig stood up and went to pour the broken glass into the trash. "I don't really, but it won't hurt to have a drink from time to time."

Tweek nodded while plugging in the coffee maker "you want black coffee or do you want cream and sugar?"

Craig shrugged "Eh, fix it however you fix yours."

"I don't think you'll like that."

"I'll drink it anyways if i don't  like it."  
"Alright well your coffee is coming right up."

Craig took a seat in one of the dining chairs waiting for tweek to get finished with  his fresh Batch of coffee.

"Here you go." Tweek said placing. The cup of coffee on the table.  
Craig grabbed it.

"Thanks."

Tweek sat down and started taking a sip out of his own coffee mug.Craig sat in silence tapping his fingers against the sides of the mug.

"So what's got you up so early in the morning?" Craig asked

Tweek shrugged "I always wake up around this time,sometimes I'm up earlier than this."

"Two a.m. is a very early time to wake up." Craig said taking a sip out of his coffee mug. His mouth turned immediately at the bad taste.

He could hear tweek chuckling "I told you that you wouldn't like it."

Craig put down the mug.  "Yeah yeah." Craig responded putting the mug down and pushing it forward a bit so he could rest his arms on the table.

"So tweek...you remember our trip to the water park in fourth grade when we were little."

Tweek chuckled. "I'm surprised you remember that thing."

"Yeah well I have to give thanks to that picture book you had lying on your bed.."

"Yeah I noticed you looking at it.....h-how much did you see of it anyways?"

"Not much just a few pages."

"Oh..good." Tweek said chuckling nervously. "So what brings you downstairs so early craig?"

"Dude have you even been up there?" Craig asked pointing to the ceiling. "Token and clyde snore pretty loud it's like two bears yelling at eachother or some shit, I'm surprised jimmy isn't awake yet."

Tweek laughed. "Two bears seriously?"

Craig nodded. That's why I don't really like sleeping over all of the time...I swear they make me want to put a pillow over their face or something."

"Haha,I can see how the snoring can upset you but Jesus don't kill them Craig."

"I won't, I have the common sense not to do it."

"You know,you're pretty funny sometimes And clumsy."

Craig playfully rolled his eyes. "I'm not clumsy."

"Oh yeah? Remember the basketball court mr.two left feet."

"That doesn't count I the ground was slippery."craig joked

"Sure craig whatever helps you sleep at night." Tweek answered before taking another sip out of his coffee mug.

"You know we should probably hang out sometime and do something fun.and no I don't mean explore someplace like an old worn down wal-mart but maby do something that's I don't know a little more fun."

"Just me and you?" Craig asked

"Yeah."

"Sure what fun do you have in mind?"

"Uh...i don't know.....maybe we could go see a movie."

"I think I've had my good fair share of movies considering that we just watched one over here."

"That was just a suggestion,I've never been good at making plans anyways."

"Me neither usually it's Clyde making plans for the group and we just tag along.....but if you do want to catch a movie one night we can."

"Really?"

"Yeah I should be free next weekend..we can go then if that's okay with you?"

"Yeah next weekend would be perfect for me."

"Alright...next weekend it is then."

Tweek took another sip of his coffee before putting it back down.

"You know we should probably head back up before one of them wakes up and notice that we're missing" tweek said

Craig shook his head in agreement.  
"Yeah." 

"You gonna finish the cofee?" 

"Probably not I think I'll just pour it out." 

Tweek chuckled "maybe next time you'd want cream and sugar with it."

"Maybe.." Craig answered while taking his full cup of cofee over to the sink and pouring it out.

The two left the room tuning out The lights and made their way back into the bedroom being as quiet at possible so they would not wake up any of the boys.


End file.
